The Good Wife
by livingondaydreams
Summary: Who thinks Hera needs some love? No one? Okay then. :: A series of drabbles that will change that. Third in the Perspective series. R&R! Fourteen: Proud
1. Appreciation

**A/N: Howdy! This will be a series of drabbles (100 word pieces) centered around Hera, queen of the gods, goddess of marriage, et cetera, et cetera. The third in the newly-dubbed Perspective series, which began with _Everybody Hates Hades_ and _Confessions of a Slightly Inebriated Wine God_. You don't need to read them to understand _The Good Wife_; they're simply united by a common theme.**

**I hope you guys enjoy these. The books are pretty anti-Hera (because you have to admit, Hera is a little... witchy... in them). Hopefully, though, this makes you look at things through her eyes. Give it a shot. Reviews always appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Good Wife<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Appreciation<strong>

* * *

><p>She really wishes people acknowledged her more.<p>

It's not _her_ fault she can't have children to glorify her. It's not _her_ fault her husband tricked her into being queen of the gods. It's not _her_ fault she's forced to sit around Olympus while Zeus goes off doing heroic deeds and having affairs.

So can people really blame her for being bitter? For wishing that she, too, could have glory that wasn't based out of fear and necessary respect? For wanting things to go her way, just once?

All she wants is appreciation. And it's the one thing she doesn't have.


	2. Double Trouble

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback! I'll try to get back to your reviews ASAP. Final exams are done, so I've got freedom! Yesss... :D Which means more updates. Yay!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Good Wife<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Double Trouble<br>**

* * *

><p>There were <em>two<em> of them.

Hera couldn't believe it.

Zeus had cheated not once, but twice. With one woman. In both aspects. When he wasn't supposed to be having children at all.

"Dear…"

"Don't even try, Zeus. You knew what you were doing."

"I swear, she tricked—"

"Twice? Well then you must be quite an idiot, my lord. But, _oh_, you _swear_? Yes, your promises mean a _lot _to you, don't they?"

"Hera—"

"One Greek, one Roman. You've created quite the problem."

"Hera!"

"They will be separated. For their own good."

She stalks out of the throne room.


	3. The Moosic of Love

**A/N: You don't like her when she's angry... :: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm still replying to them. You guys all rock!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Good Wife<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Moosic of Love<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who cares about Hera? We don't need her permission to get married. We're in love," the young man said, holding his passionate new fiancée. They both grinned and ran off along the rocky Mediterranean beach.<p>

Meanwhile, Hera fumed. _Who cares?_ She would show them. So many mortals were neglecting the gods. Forgetting to sacrifice, or simply not bothering. Didn't they realize that gods need to be worshiped? They didn't think they needed the approval of the goddess of marriage to have a happy life together?

The townspeople were quite confused when they found a pair of cows on the beach.


	4. Dysfunctional

**A/N: Yeah... not much to say today. So, um, enjoy, and remember that reviews and suggestions are always welcome!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Good Wife<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dysfunctional<strong>

* * *

><p>It was ironic, really, that the goddess of marriage and family didn't even have a mildly acceptable marriage and family.<p>

The Olympians were far from perfect. Zeus had a new affair every other week, Ares picked fights whenever he got bored, Hephaestus was the ugliest thing to walk the heavens, Artemis and Athena refused to fall in love, Hermes complained nonstop, and they all drove each other crazy.

So why couldn't Hera, who was _supposed_ to have control over these things, manage to perfect her dysfunctional family?

The question bothered her every day. And she could never find the answer.


	5. Forsaking

**A/N: The side of Hera you never knew... Thanks to bookluva98 for the suggestion!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Good Wife<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Forsaking<strong>

* * *

><p>There was that one time. The one time Hera came close to being unfaithful.<p>

"Hades," she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed. "We need to stop. My husband… you know how his temper flares."

He chuckled, and she shivered. "But why should you care? _He_ doesn't honor your marriage. Why should you have to sit at home, all alone? You should have some… _company_."

With effort, she pushed him away. She almost didn't. "Because I'm the goddess of marriage. I can't just go around having affairs, Hades. You know that."

She vanished, knowing that she was forsaking all possibility of freedom.


	6. Whole

**A/N: Hera's decision to bring the Romans and Greeks together. I don't think I'll do anything more specific than this regarding the Percy/Jason switch. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome and appreciated! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Good Wife<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Whole<strong>

* * *

><p>Two separate races of demigods, two camps, two leaders.<p>

Neither party would ever know of the other.

The Romans would never know that Kronos—_Saturn_ hadn't been defeated by the gods, that he had in fact been destroyed by two Greek demigods and a satyr. The Greeks would never realize that Mount Othrys had not simply crumbled to ruins at the defeat of the Titan lord, that it had actually been conquered by the armies of Rome.

Siblings would never know of the others' existence.

And Hera decided it was time to change that. To make her family whole again.


	7. Frown

**A/N: Still not loving Hera; she makes it very difficult. I'm trying, though. I really am. Anyway, thanks to horseyfan, who kinda scares me with that immense knowledge of Greek mythology and culture, for the idea. I'd forgotten about the daughters. Enjoy, and please remember that suggestions and reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Frown<strong>

* * *

><p>Every time Hera thought about her children, she frowned.<p>

Ares, though strong, was foolish and rash. And Hephaestus—the ugliest lump of a god ever to exist. She hated to think that she'd created _that_.

She saddened when she thought about her daughters, too, though for a different reason. Sweet Hebe, calm Eileithyia, and bold Eris. Why were they not honored as much as her good-for-nothing sons? They were goddesses, and daughters of the King and Queen of Olympus at that. So why were they unloved?

Her daughters brought smiles to her solemn face and aches to her somber heart.


	8. Again

**A/N: For those of you who will wonder, no, this isn't _the_ Heracles drabble. He's only used as an introduction into the matter at hand. Sorry about the lack of review replies... it's difficult to keep up with y'all! You know the drill - enjoy, suggestions welcome, review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Again<strong>

* * *

><p>"Heracles means <em>the glory of Hera<em>," the queen says in a dangerously quiet voice. "Did you hope he would honor me? Or that I would hate them less?"

Zeus scowls. "You will respect my son as a hero."

She rolls her eyes scathingly.

"Just another byproduct of an affair. Marriage isn't about sneaking off and having children with other women, Zeus! How dare you? _Again_!"

"I am at complete liberty to associate with whomever I please, and I will continue to do so. There will be no more discussion of this."

He storms away, leaving her frustrated and hurt. Again.


	9. Necessary

**A/N: Okay, _now_ we have the Heracles drabble. Thanks to everyone who suggested him. I picked this moment (over ones you might have suggested, which I apologize for) because, well, it's about family. In a not-very-good way. Enjoy, suggest, review, be happy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Necessary<strong>

* * *

><p>Hera narrows her eyes in concentration. She's done this before, but only permanently, which is far easier.<p>

She knows she'll regret this. Hades, she regrets it already. Tearing a family apart in such a horrible, ghastly way… but it has to be done. That's what she keeps telling herself.

The children run to greet their father, the great hero. His exhausted wife watches with a smile. Hera's freeing the wife from an awful marriage, too. Heracles isn't as noble as he lets everyone else think.

_Snap_! The sound of a mind breaking.

It was necessary. That's what she told herself.


	10. Away

**A/N: Thanks to horseyfan (again) for suggesting this! I have to admit, this one's definitely not my best, but hopefully it's not my worst either. Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Good Wife<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Away<strong>

* * *

><p>The boy stares up at her.<p>

"Who are you?"

"I'm Juno." She smiles, hoping to gain his trust. Despite being the goddess of family, she's never been good with children. "I'm your patron."

"Patron?" asks the small son of lying, cheating, disgusting Jupiter. She blinks. She's not supposed to be..._ judging_ like that.

_Stay composed_, she thinks.

"I'm going to help you. Your father sent me." It's not a lie; he allowed her to come.

The boy still looks confused, but she takes his hand and leads him away, towards the only path where he has a chance at survival.


	11. And How Do You Feel About That?

**A/N: Zeus and Hera go to counseling! She mentions it in BoTL, I think. Enjoy, and please leave your thoughts in a review! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Good Wife<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And How Do You Feel About That?<br>**

* * *

><p>"Hera," says Hestia calmly, "It's your turn. Just say what you're feeling, and what you want to work on."<p>

The queen gives a small sigh and shifts to face her husband on the couch. She has to admit, these counseling sessions with Hestia are working.

"Well, first of all, I feel hurt when you go off and have affairs, because it disrespects everything I stand for. I'm the goddess of _marriage_, and you completely—"

"_I'm_ not the one who—" Zeus begins angrily. Hestia gives him a stern look and motions for her to continue.

Hera smirks. _Definitely_ working.


	12. Honor

**A/N: I. Hate. Writer's. Block. Who's with me? I just can't get around it - the ideas are there, but the words aren't. Ugh. This is definitely not one of my best. Anyway, the last drabble is coming up soon, so if you have ideas, speak now or forever hold your peace. Enjoy, and leave your thoughts in a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Good Wife<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Honor<strong>

* * *

><p>…<em>and Hera, please help my mom and stepdad…<em>

She jumps in surprise when she hears her name mentioned at the hearth.

The sacrificial fire at camp is one of the few times Hera wishes that she had demigod children who could sacrifice in her honor. It's hard to remain powerful when you only get offerings every few years.

She looks down at the boy, his eyes closed in fervent prayer. He is young for a camper, maybe ten. She wonders why he thought to sacrifice to her. (Not that she minds.)

Either way, she fully intends to fulfill his request.


	13. Twisted

**A/N: Well, this is the second to last drabble. I'm trying to reply to all of your wonderful reviews before I finish, so please be patient. Read and review, please?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Good Wife<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Twisted<strong>

* * *

><p>She stared in horror at the… <em>thing<em> in her arms. Could it be called a baby? Could it even be called a god? Its legs were twisted and weak, the tuft of hair was—was on fire!

She threw the bundle away, forgetting for a moment that it was a living thing. What had she done? She'd created a monster. It would always be hideous, repulsive, disfigured and ugly, and the worst part was that there was no one to blame but herself – _she_ had brought this creature into the world by her own doing.

Could she do nothing right?


	14. Proud

**A/N: The last one - so sad. Thankyouthankyouthankyou to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story! MuseGirltheauthor, Eleos, Unsuspected, bookluva98, horseyfan, PureAwesomeness13, Hedley is Amazing, SeaChick, EMPG22HoPe, xFireStar, Luna Nightshade, Percy Jackson7, MysticaTempest, Alice Daughter of Athena, J.C Kali, ncalkins, Snowslash, Lucia Diana-Ninja Queen, ale- wholikessoupandotherthings, EpidemicControl, kaurii, ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, Stor-E-Phool, Daizy is ICL. DL. SD. CN, Welsh Gem, lovetoread1998, Insanity is my second name, Kathrin-D-of-Zeus, high fiving jesus, drunkasianfemaledriver, and all the anonymous reviewers. The next installment in the Perspective series is called _Nothing New Under the Sun_, about Apollo.  
><strong>

**Hope you like this one; I'm rather proud (ha ha) of it myself. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Good Wife<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Proud<strong>

* * *

><p>It's fitting, she thinks, that her sacred animal is the peacock. The bird is such a proud little creature, always parading around with its richly colored feathers spread wide for all to see. Rich blue and purple, stunning gold and emerald and turquoise - colors befitting a queen. The peacock even has a crown to match.<p>

Yes, others mock the peacock. Too loud, they say, obnoxious and fussy. And so showy, so vain. Why not be delicate, why not be calm and quiet and docile?

But the proud, beautiful creature holds her head high, because that's all she can do.


End file.
